Lucky Clover
by Bird of Flames
Summary: Lucky is a simple cat with a big heart and loves to explore with her best friend. An attack by The Dwellers,rouges, leaves Buff dead and Lucky scarred. She meets Goldenlion a Thunderclan warrior and falls in love. Follow Lucky through tears, love and evil
1. Alliances

Alliances

Thunderclan-

Leader- Jadestar- a ginger she-cat with jade green eyes

Apprenitce- Flamepaw

Deputy- Cloudjumper- a plae white tom with a puffy tail and amber eyes

Apprentice- Luckypaw

Medicine cat- Spottedherb- a grey she-cat with brown spots and leaf green eyes

Apprentice Muddyfoot

Medicine cat apprentice- Muddyfoot- a dark brown tom with bright green eyes

Warriors-

Jumpertail- a blue- grey tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Sootpaw

Lionfang- a goldish red tom with red eyes and long front claws; Goldensun's brother

Purplerain- a pitch black she-cat with yellow eyes

Destinyseeker- a blue-silver she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice- Whisperpaw

Mountainfire- a brown and grey tom with fire red eyes

Mousewhisker- a small brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Wildpaw

Silverfoot- a black she-cat with brown eyes

Goldenlion- a goldish red tom with bright blue eyes; Lionfang's brother

Apprentices-

Flamepaw(jet)- a ginger and brown tom with green eyes

Sootpaw(tail)- a jet black tom with bright green eyes

Whisperpaw(flower)- a light brown she-cat with yellow eyes and dappled red paws

Wildpaw(fire)- a white she-cat with wild red eyes and black tail

Luckypaw(clover)- a orange- red she-cat with grey stripes and clover green eyes and a clover brithmark on left paw; Arrow's sister

Queens

Mistycloud- a sleek silver she-cat with amber eyes

Jewelflower- a slim pearl white she-cat with amber eyes

Riverclan

Leader- Leafstar-a sleek black she-cat with red eyes

Deputy- Redleaf- a red tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Sunpaw

Medicine cat- Mistfire- a light grey tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Earthfire(a grey tom with fire red eyes)

Warriors-

Adderfang- a light brown tom with yellow eyes

Applefairy- a reddish brown she-cat with red eyes

Brownpelt- a brown tom with bright blue eyes

Apprentice- Acronpaw

Finchcall- a dark grey tom with red eyes

Apprentices-

Sunpaw(rise)- a yellow she-cat with black eyes

Acornpaw(fall)- a brown tom with amber eyes

Queens-

Rivertail- a blue- grey she-cat with bright blue eyes

Shadowclan

Leader-

Wolfstar- dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Deputy-

Spikeflower- a dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine cat-

Dragonsong- a light reddish brown she-cat with green eyes

Warriors-

Brackenthorn- a pitch black tom with brown eyes

Apprentice- Crimsonpaw

Darkglimmer- a sleek blue-grey she-cat with glimmering blue eyes

Icewhisker- an white tom with ice-blue eyes

Apprentice- Leapingpaw

Meadowheart- a light brown tabby she-cat with one green and one yellow eye

Apprentices-

Crimsonpaw(flower)- a white she-cat with crimson red eyes

Leapingpaw(shadow)- a dark grey tom with brown stipes and dule blue eyes

Queens-

Spiderwidow- a grey she-cat with white paws and red eyes

Windclan

Leader-

Rainstar- a muscalar dark brown tom with blue eyes

Deputy-

Moonglow- a sleek grey she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat-

Nightfang- a dule black tom with bright yellow eyes

Warriors

Natureheart- a bright brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice Needlepaw

Quietstep- a ginger tom with robin blue eyes

Rubyheart- a silver tabby she-cat with ruby red eyes

Raventalon- a black and white tom with sharp green eyes

Apprentice Riverpaw

Apprentices-

Needlepaw(tail)- a brown tom with yellow eyes

Riverpaw(breeze)- a blue-grey she-cat with brown eyes

Queens-

Snowbird- a snow white she-cat with grey eyes

The Dwellers

Leader-

Forestdweller(Forest)- a large brown and black tom with yellow eyes

Second in command-

Lakedweller(Lake- a slim black tom with red eyes

Healer-

Nightdweller(Night)- a white and black tom with amber eyes

Healer Trainie

Dawndweller(Dawn)- a ginger she-cat with black eyes

Fighters-

Cavedweller(Cave)- A dark brown tom with grey eyes

Trainie- Snow

Brookdweller(Brook)- a blue grey she-cat with blue eyes

Skydweller(Sky) A light black she-cat with sky blue eyes

Trainies-

Rock- a dark brown tom with brown eyes

Queens

Riverdweller(River)-a slim light brown and grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Other cats-

Beta- a light grey she-cat with blue eyes; Buff's sister

Buff(deseased)- a darker grey she-cat with green eyes; Beta's sister

Arrow- a dark ginger tom with lighter ginger stripes and an arrow marking on his right paw

Other animals-

Dodger- a large brown and black male german sheperd with black eyes


	2. Rouges

'_On the night of the new moon a lucky clover will become one with the golden lion" Starclan came to me one night and whispered this into my ear. I am not sure what this mean or why _I_ got it. I mean I'm just an apprentice! I don't understand why. I told my brother Lionfang and he told me to the the leader, Jadestar. She told me that I would be become a warrior soon and when I did I would look for this lucky clover Starclan told me about. She also told me that I must not tell anyone else, only the medicine cats. I must wait until the new moon is amoung us. Which will be soon.~ Goldenpaw of Thunderclan_

Lucky's POV

I snuck quickly out of a bush when I fell someone pounch onto my back.

"Ha! I got you!" My brother, Arrow yelled/laughed as I threw him off. I laughed as well as I looked at the Arrow.

"She still won though!" My friend, Beta, cried

She alaways does though" Beta's sister, Buff, laughed

"That is because I am a lucky clover" I bragged using my name and birthmark to explain my victory. My name is Lucky. I am 7 moons old. "Oh Buff I thought about the best place to explore at it isn't a far away garden" Buff laughed. She and I share this passion for exploreing.

"Where is it?" She asked

"The forest!" I cried.

"You can't go there it's scary and bad in there!" Beta cried. She is more shy and indoory than me and her sister.

"Beta is right" Arrow said. He's a little older than me.

"Guys will only be in there for a little bit. I promise you that we won't get hurt" I rolled my eyes.

"If you go we'll tell Dodger" Dodger is a german sheperd that saved me and Arrow.

"Tell Dodger what?" A voice asked behind me. I sighed and turned around.

"That she and Buff were going to go to the forest!" Beta cried and I hissed at her.

Dodger sighed "Lucky and Buff you will not go the the forest am I clear"

Buff and I sighed "Clear as water" I said then whispered to Buff "Muddy water" Buff got what I said and nodded.

"We understand" I snickered lightly as Dodger went back and layed down under our giant oak tree and me and my friends went back playing.

"I'll meet you a moon high when Dodger and Arrow go to sleep" I whispered and she nodded and we played for the rest of the afternoon

_That night_

As Dodger and Arrow finished their food I sat by the door looking at the moon. I know they think it's bad in the forest but I love it. At times I wish upon the moon to let me become a forest cat. I know it would mean leaving Arrow and Dodger but I hate being shut in. Dodger came and sat next to me. I looked up at him.

"Yes?" I asked

"I know your upset about not being able to go into the the forest" I sighed "But your just not ready" I growled at him and went and layed down on my bed and turned away from them. I would show them tomorrow that I was able to be in the forest. I would show them. I sighed and closed my eyes remembering that I shouldn't be tired when I met up with Buff besides it's just until Dodger and Arrow are asleep

_4 hours later_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Good Arrow and Dodger are asleep. I slowly stood up and made my way to the cat door. Mouse dung then cat door is locked. Oh! Dodger's door they never ever lock it. I quitely walked out the door and I saw Buff standing under a near by bush.

"Good you made it" I told her

"Would you go if I didn't?" She asked

"Duh!" I smirked and she laughed and together when jumped over the fence and race into the forest. I sniffed around. "Hey I bet that's mouse!" I cried. I've been hunting since I was 5 moons old. Even though I have the food my two-legs feed me it's still fun.

"Your right but are you reallyhungry cause I'm not" She asked

"Nope I was just stating a fact" I laughed and jumped on her back and pulled her down. A scent then crosses my nose "Aww look at the two kitty-pets play fighting" A cold voice says. We turn and see three very large tom cats.

"Who are you?" Buff demandes

The brown and black one laughed "Look at that the little kitten trying to act like a fighter"

Buff growled "I am no kitten! I am 9 moons old!" She flexed her claws

The black one laughed "Look at that Forest, she thinks she can fight us"

Forest smiled evily "Well if that's what she thinks don't you think we should prove to her that she can't?" My eyes widened and I pouned infront of Forest.

"You leave her alone!" I snarled. Forest laughed and smacked me with his claws flexed. I flew onto the forest ground and the dark brown tom pinned me by my shoulders. I felt his claws sink into them. Forest and the other tom circled Buff.

"Run Buff!" I screamed and the tom pinning me held me down harder. Forest pounced on Buff and the other tom clawed at her side. She cried out in pain. Some how in the fight she got loose and knocked the tom off of me.

"Run Lucky!" She yelled out me, pushing me to my paws "Run as fast as you can" Forest and the other two grabbed her and went to grab me, but I dodged and took off running.

"Go after her Cave!" I looked behind me and saw the dark brown tom running after me. I had to force myself not to stop when I heard Buff's cry of pain. I felt tears run down my fur as I pushed my self farther. My eye and shoulder stung very bad and I almost fell, but I remembered Cave was behind me. I soon heard him stop. I turned around.

"Your on clan territory" He hissed backing up "But once your off we'll kill you" He soon was gone. I took a deap breath and turned around and walked a little. I was on clan territory. That's what he said. The clans. Oh. Dodger and other cats told me stories about them. I sighed shakily. I had to stay on the territory. They would kill me if I didn't. I sat down and sobbed. I sobbed for Buff. I sobbed for my life. My sobs are cut off when I heard footsteps.

"Hey you!" A voice yells at me and I dart under a bush and whimper. A goldish red tom crouches so he can look at me. I whimpered "Don't worry. I won't hurt you" I looked at him with scared eyes. "I'm Goldenlion. The newest warrior of Thunderclan" He smied gently at me "What's your name?"

"I'm Lucky" I whisper

"Well lucky your eye looks pretty bad. Want to go back to my clan and get that taken care of?" He asked

"I also hurt my shoulder" I said a little louder. This cat was very nice.

He smiled "We can get that taken care of also" I smiled back and slowly crawled out of the bush. "Hey what's that on your paw?" He asked pointing to my left paw.

"Oh that's my birthmark. It's a fore leaf clover. Its one of the reasons why I'm called Lucky. I'm a lucky clover" His eyes widen a little.

He smiled "Cool. Now let's get you to camp" I nodded and he started to walk away. I weakly followed falling almost instantly. He turned around and helped me to my paws and supported my weight. We soon came upon a small ravine. We walked in and I felt eyes on my back as Goldenlion lead me to a den. "Spotterhead! Muddyfoot! Can someone help me" a grey she-cat with brown spots walked up to us.

I whimpered and hid myself behind him.

"It's okay Lucky. This is Spotterfern. Our medicine cat" I looked at her and she smiled warmly at me.

"Hello, Lucky. Oh my look at your eye. Goldenlion set her in the nest by the pool" She ordered Goldenlion. He led me to a nest and gently sat me down. Spottedherb came back with herbs in her mouth. I took a sniff.

"Is that Burdock?" I asked her.

"Why yes it is" She said with a smiled and chewed the herb. She then spat it out and put some on my eye. I whimpered slightly "I know it stings. I'm sorry. Oh! I need to put some one your shoulder as well" She did the same to my shoulder. I winced but it didn't hurt as much. I sighed and looked up expectig Goldenlion to be there. But he wasn't.

"Where's Goldenlion?" I asked

Spottedherb chuckled "He went to get Jadeastar"

"Who?"

"Our leader" She said as Goldenlion and a ginger she-cat walked into the den. The cat seemed friendly enough so I sat up sraighter.

"Hello" She said "You must be Lucy, I'm Jadestar" I nodded.

"Hi" I said smally.

Jadestar sat down infront of me "Now Lucky can you tell me why your on Thunderclan territory?" She asked gently

"Me and my friend Buff wanted to explore the forest. Its my dream you see. To live in the forest. But anyways we were playing when three large cats attacked us" I sighed and looked down "One of the cats names was Forest and another was Cave I don't know the other's name" I looked at Jadestar.

"What happened next?" She asked with a sigh

I snifled "They made fun us us. Called us kitty-pets! I may live with two legs but I am no softy" I growled slightly and Jadestar chuckled. "I tried to protect my friend and Forest knocked me out of his way and Cave held me down as Forest and the other one attacked Buff (my friend.) Some how she got loose and knocked Cave off of me and told me to run. So I did. I knew Buff wouldn't want me to get hurt so I kept running even when I heard her cry in pain" Tears rolled down my fur "When I heard Cave stop I stopped. He said that I was on Clan territory and when I left he would kill me"

Jadestar sighed "Lucky you were very brave. Even though you didn't help your friend you knew that you couldn't go back. A true warrior knows when to get out of a bad place. Now the cats that you met were apart of a group of Rouges called The Dwellers. Forest is the leader, and Cave is a fighter. I'm not sure who else was their. But Cave was right if you leave the saftey of clan territory they _will_ kill you" I whimpered "But I have a question. You want to live in the forest. Is that correct?" I nodded "Would you like that wish to come true. Do you want to join Thunderclan?"


End file.
